ME DEIXE TE AMAR MAIS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Um amor que brota em meio ao terrível cenário do Inferno,momentos antes da grande batalha se iniciar...


**ME DEIXE TE AMAR MAIS**

A dor que ela sentia em relação à sua perda agora finalmente poderia ser aniquilada com as próprias mãos e escoar por entre os dedos com o vento do submundo de Hades.

Foi lá onde ela o reencontrou,acabando com qualquer dúvida sobre amá-lo.

Por um instante pensou que o tivesse perdido para sempre,e caiu no mais profundo desespero.

O quê ela faria sem ele?

E o pior: o que ela havia feito para evitar sua morte?

Se sentiu inútil diante dos fatos,e o título de deusa agora não passava de um mero detalhe.

Mas,as pétalas das árvores Saras Gêmeas vieram para alertá-la.Deveria,assim como ele,atingir o _Arayashiki_ e ir ao seu encontro nos domínios de Hades.

E ali estava ela,por sua causa.Sentiu o coração apertar em ver a dor que seus nobres guerreiros sentiram,mas ela precisava do _seu_ protetor.

Quando avistou os belos olhos azuis,com alguns fios de cabelo dourados insistindo em cair sobre eles,sentiu o coração acelerar.

Ele a encarava com um sorriso encantador,caminhando em sua direção para poder sentir a pele macia e perfumada roçar em seus dedos e mãos.

Parou a alguns centímetros do belo rosto da deusa Athena,encarando os olhos esmeralda com seriedade e um bocado de desejo.

Há tempos não ficava tão próximo de sua deusa,sua amada.

Se esqueceria de Hades e do mundo para ficar ali,observando-a.

-Shaka... – disse ela,em palavras roucas e quase inaudíveis.Ele apenas tocou os lábios rosados com a ponta do indicador,pedindo silêncio.

Ela suspirou assim que sentiu a distância entre ambos diminuir.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem cerrou os olhos enquanto tocava os lábios dela com os seus e com as mãos fortes,a segurou pela cintura,trazendo-a mais perto,colando-a a seu corpo.

Há quanto tempo não sentia isso...

O beijo era a mistura perfeita entre o amor e a paixão,o carinho e o desejo.

E ambos passariam a eternidade daquela forma.

Logo,a paisagem horrível daquele inferno se transformou em um belíssimo bosque,cercado de árvores,flores e vaga-lumes,graças ao poder de criar ilusões de Shaka.

Pegou o delicado e frágil corpo nos braços,deitando-o em seguida na relva.

-Te farei minha,mais uma vez... – disse o cavaleiro,com a voz rouca e carregada de volúpia.

Athena apenas fechou os olhos,sentindo os arrepios que os beijos que recebia no pescoço lhe causavam.

Acariciou os cabelos loiros com as duas mãos,enquanto sentia os mamilos se enrijecerem por causa da língua atrevida de Shaka.

Gemeu assim que um dedo penetrou sua feminilidade,arqueando o corpo totalmente tomado pela paixão.

Shaka se sentia satisfeito cada vez que ouvia Athena sussurrar seu nome,e isso só o incentivava a continuar aquelas ousadias.

Athena não conteve o grito de prazer quando o cavaleiro a penetrou,de forma lenta e sensual.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de fogo,não desejando que aquele momento terminasse tão cedo.

A dança sexual dos dois começou devagar e calma,mas recheada de sussurros e promessas.

Logo,Shaka acelerou o ritmo das estocadas,fazendo a deusa se contorcer de prazer.

Atingiram o clímax juntos,assim que o cavaleiro deu sua última investida,de forma forte e ávida,seguida por um urro de êxtase por parte dele.

Permaneceram em um único corpo,ofegantes e apaixonados.

-Eu te amo,Shaka de Virgem.

-Eu também te amo,minha deusa...

Se separaram assim que sentiram que a luta entre Hades e Ikki de Fênix estava se intensificando cada vez mais.

Ambos se olharam pela última vez como amantes,pois mais para frente não poderiam ter a certeza se viveriam ou se ficariam separados.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Athena,mas logo foi secada com um beijo do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Ambos sabiam que aquilo poderia ser uma despedida,mas preferiram acreditar que era um encorajamento.

Athena sorriu para Shaka,e este fez o mesmo.

Correram em direção ao castelo de Hades para poderem salvar a Humanidade,em nome da paz e da justiça.

E,principalmente,do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *

**Bom,gostaria que não encarassem isso como um PWP ,porque esse momento se passa quando Athena e Shaka descem até o Inferno para enfrentar Hades.**

**Confesso que gosto muito desse casal,por isso invisto em fics dos dois.Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**E,meu Zeus do céu, a segunda parte da Fase Inferno está totalmente demaaaaaaaaaais...Se tiverem a oportunidade de assistir ou ver as imagens,garanto que não irão se arrepender!**

**Beijocas,_cherries_.**


End file.
